


ANGER

by kusuno



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuno/pseuds/kusuno
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 21





	ANGER

房间的门被‘砰’地一声关上，露西被夏扛着一下扔在床上。

“等、等等……”夏不等露西说完就吻上她。

“所以说，你究竟在生什么气啊？”露西挣扎道，身上的衣服早已因为刚刚的动作凌乱一片。

夏用舌头挑拨着她柔软的嘴唇，在娇喘溢出时改为吮吸，仿佛是在品尝着人间珍品。

“我生气什么，露西不知道吗？”

“鬼才知道！”露西用尽力气推开他，可却被紧紧固住双手，压制在床上。

夏跪坐在床上，一手擒住露西的双手过头顶，一手有些粗鲁的扯开露西的衣领，他整个身体都压了上去，露西挣扎地不禁弓起了身子，夏与少女柔软的身体紧紧相贴，让动弹不得的她感受到了他炙热的温度。

有什么东西在心里躁动，露西稍稍撇开了头咬住嘴唇。

她此刻的表情挑起了某种波澜，他将脸凑上去，舌头撬开她的贝齿，火热的舌尖灵巧的与她的小舌缠绕着又咬又吸，露西两手推拒着，同时双腿都在不安分地扭动着，让上方的夏莫名感觉一团无名火窜到下腹部。

擒住她双手的同时，另一只手直接顺着她的衣领探入，滚烫的手就像一道火焰窜进她的内衣，对她胸前的一对雪白一顿搓揉。

“唔……夏……”两人相连的双唇间传来露西模糊的声响。

露西感觉全世界都在摇晃，她不禁咬住下唇抑制自己羞人的呻吟。

却因为他的攻势，反而咬到了他的唇，夏终于松开了被亲吻的又红又肿的唇瓣，他伸出舌头将唇边的银丝吃抹干净，低下头隔着衣物吻上刚刚被他的双手宠爱过的雄伟。

少年将嘴唇贴到她的锁骨边缘轻轻啃咬着，左手在她胸前的两团间不住的游走着，听着她用微微颤抖的嗓音喊出自己的名字。右腿膝盖顶在少女的两腿之间，一点一点的感受着因自己的撩动而逐渐兴奋的少女所带来的温热。

少女双臂环住身下少年的脖子，用指甲在他的背上划出一道又一道印记。因为他的撩动而兴奋的自己不断的扭动的身子，却不知这种动作让那个少年变得更加性欲高涨。

“夏……”

“把你的脚……拿开……”她根本不敢动弹，怕因为他顶到自己而又发出什么奇怪的声音来。

夏缓缓抬起头，刘海稍稍遮住眼眸令露西看不清他的表情。他抓起露西的手带到自己下腹部一片炙热的地方，“露西，感觉到了吗？”

“感、感觉到什么？”

“它因为你变成这样了呢。”

露西想缩回手，却被夏抓住动弹不得，她面上犹如火烧。

“夏……”她几乎哭出来。

夏安抚般的吻了吻她的额头，手上了动作却很坚定，忍住没有管她泫然欲泣的表情，解开自己的腰带。

“露西今天这么可爱的样子都被那群家伙看到了……真不爽啊……”夏想到了今天公会举行派对时露西的穿着，是一条粉色的花裙子，明明普通得不得了，穿在她身上却有一种让男人都欲罢不能的感觉，“所以……露西……你要补偿我。”

“什、什么补偿……呀啊！”夏分开了她的双腿将自己抵了上来，他伸手捏住她内裤的一角，还没反应过来，露西只感觉到了一种被物体侵入的感觉，前戏都没有做足就莽撞进入的夏让她不禁微微颤抖，一下就抵到最深处，摩擦经过了敏感点让她浑身颤抖。

今天的夏和以前有些不一样，动作都带着侵占性，每一下都要顶撞到最深处，夏一下抓住她的双腿让她缠住自己的腰。

她早在他吻住她的时候变得湿润不堪，更方便他在冲刺的时候顺利抵达内部，伴着滋滋水声，随着他的每一次动作，爱液从他们相接处溢出。

露西双手滑过夏线条完美的背部，顺着脊椎骨缓缓向下，在他腰椎上轻轻一按，果然感觉到夏身子颤抖了一下，他的敏感点她一直要比他自己要熟悉。

“露西……你真的是……胆子越来越大了……”夏每一个断句就是一个贯穿，不遗余力地进入眼前人的身体。

快感逐渐堆积起来，她感觉身体越来越不听使唤，竟趁她不注意调整了姿势，更方便他研磨到敏感点。

“夏……那里不行……”露西轻吟出声，双手攀上眼前人的双肩，刺激得连脚趾都微微蜷缩了起来。

“这次要在里面还是外面，小猫咪……”他加快了速度，让她连句完整的话都说不出，因为他带来的快感，她每一颗细胞都在狂欢，都在叫嚣着想要更多。她攀着他的后背，不动声色地按了按他的后背。

露西没有回答他，只感觉自己现在脑子里一片空白，夏每次在床上都和平时判若两人，床上的他把他平时隐藏的野兽的本能都释放了出来，每次都不遗余力。

他加快速度与她碰撞，床单上的液体已经渗到了她的腿下，黏腻不堪。她内壁一阵收缩，每次都将他透彻地吮吸一遍。

到最刺激的那个点的时候，那种熟悉的感觉猛地向露西袭来，她轻叫出声只感觉到自己像是小死了一回一般。

但是身上的夏却似乎并没有尽兴，看着眼前香汗淋漓的露西，就连眼角都沾染上了些许泪水，他咬住露西的耳垂，“以为这样就结束了吗？”

他一下将她翻了个身，猛地又从背后进入，方才即将抵达最巅峰的快感因为他的停顿直线下降，她喘着气开始新一轮承欢。

因为从背后进入的缘故，露西不得不弓起身子跪趴在床上，身上的连衣裙也早就凌乱不堪地挂在她身上，她侧头埋在枕头里，微张着嘴喘气，只感觉到身后的人一下又一下的进出，手也不禁捏紧了床单。

“夏……”快感很快又被挑拨起来，她高高翘着的臀部被他搓揉，但很快她发现他也没有了其他兴致，只是一个劲儿专注地在她身上驰骋。

夏在这事上一项都专注得可怕，但是刚刚已经高潮过一次的她现在身体异常敏感，别说夏现在比之前更加猛烈的撞击，即使只是他轻轻进入她都会被刺激得颤抖。

不断涌上来的快感淹没了她，让她不得不呻吟出声，一声又一声撩拨着身后的夏，让他发了狠似的加快了自己的动作，露西有些受不住地抽噎出声，刚刚积累在眼角的泪水也顺着脸颊落在了枕头上。

“恩……恩……慢点……”露西感觉整个人都在摇晃，身后的夏攻势愈发猛烈，似乎要把自己嵌进他的身体里，巨大的物件在她体内进进出出，那种摩擦的快感还有身体难以承受的尺寸所带来的痛感交织在一起让露西既痛苦又快乐。

“露西……你……真的是……”夏掐住露西的臀部更加用力地进攻，“露西……叫出来……”

“不……太、太害羞了……”露西抓紧身下的床单，这是夏最喜欢的姿势，她看不到他的表情，但是他却可以清清楚楚地看到自己，现在的她一定变得很不像样了吧。

夏凑近她，身下不停止力道，“露西……想听……”

在做这种事情时夏的声音总是会比平常显得更加深沉，就好像连嗓音都被染上了情欲的气息，平时露西都无法拒绝他，更别提做这种事已经几乎任夏摆布的露西了，只是一个‘想’，露西就已经投降了。

“啊……那、那里不行……”

“露西……我记得上次好像不是这么教你的？”夏坏笑，还顺势掐了掐她的腰部，他们俩的敏感部位都在腰，这一点双方都很熟悉。

露西当然记得上次夏是怎么教她的，但是实在是太羞耻了。

正当夏想着不再为难她了的时候，身下的露西软软糯糯地用她带着略微颤抖的声音说道：“恩……主人……请慢一点……”

如果要说现在的夏脑子里还剩下什么的话，估计连他自己也不清楚。听到露西这么轻吟出声的夏早就已经不淡定了，“我没听到，再来一次。”

露西在心中默默翻了个白眼，但是既然是情趣她也不怎么在意，用比刚才更加柔弱的声音重复了一遍。

夏瞬间好像整个人都要燃烧了，估计现在没几个人能懂他萌点被戳中的愉悦。

“好棒……露西……”

“恩……主人高兴就、就好……”露西自然而然地进入角色，但是后入对她来说体力消耗实在是太大了，露西扬起嘴角，下身不经意间一夹，果然感觉到身后的夏深吸了一口气，这样的举动即便是持久度很好的夏应该也受不住，从以往的经历来看。

果不其然，夏在连续几次快速的抽动中一下拔出释放在露西的大腿根部，整个人微喘得倒在露西背上，刚释放自己的他显得有些迟钝。

“主人已经累了吗？”露西调侃道，毕竟自己好不容易逼得他来了一次，如果不用那一招估计自己还在醉生梦死的。

但是作为灭龙魔导士的夏一直都是体力惊人的，才仅仅几个呼吸的休息时间，露西就感觉到那个部位重新苏醒了。

“主人倒是没累，不知道你累了没有？”还没等露西惊讶于他的恢复之快，身下的她就一下子被夏提了起来。

夏坐在了床上，一只手就将露西提起让她坐在自己身上，为了保持平衡，露西不得不用手勾住夏的脖子，见他还没有要停止的意思，露西嗔怪地看了他一眼，“你体力未免也太好了吧？”

“彼此彼此。”夏双手抚上露西高挺的双峰，熟练地揉捏，两团雪白在他手里任意变换形状，“露西……好美……”

因为坐着的姿势，夏可以轻易地埋进露西的胸口，就像是初生婴儿贪恋母亲的怀抱一样在其中流连不已，露西不由自主地将手插进他的发间，微微仰着头喘息，“恩……夏……”

轻轻托起身上人的臀部，对准然后强势进入的夏马上因为这其中的快感而低喘了一声，花穴的紧致几乎难以容纳他的，里面的嫩肉一点点涌上来包裹它的感觉要把他吞噬，夏额头青筋微微突起，汗水也顺着美好的脸部线条流下滴落在锁骨，“露西，自己来。”然后握紧露西纤细的腰肢。

露西这个时候大脑早已被本能支配，腰被夏带动着上上下下移动，胸前的突起也时不时擦过他的脸，这样挺起的动作让她的身体看起来更加诱人，仅仅只是几回就让露西又禁不住泄了身，被强烈的快感刺激着的露西禁不住‘咿咿呀呀’起来，眼角含泪地咬着嘴唇趴在夏的肩头喘气。

但夏并不满足于此，还没等她休息过来就自己挺腰发起进攻，一下又一下似乎都可以找到她的敏感点，身上的露西终于忍不住哭出声来，但是用哭腔喊出来的呻吟明显取悦了身下的夏，野兽的本性已经完全暴露。

“夏、夏……慢、慢点……呜……”露西双眼微眯，因为泪水反倒看不清眼前的景象，一直都是模糊的，只有隐约的重影在上下摇动，“不、不行了……”

“慢点？是说这样吗？”夏稍稍离开一些，顺便将她的身子抬起，让欲望轻轻在洞口磨蹭。

“等、等等……别、别这样！”露西真的已经欲哭无泪了。

夏坏笑地吻住她，含糊道：“可是露西你不说清楚我不知道啊……”

露西面色潮红，一边被他吻着，一边缓缓将身子下移又坐了回去，有规律地挺动着腰肢，用自己喜欢的节奏。

“主人……喜欢吗？”露西分开她和夏的唇，中间牵扯出一道暧昧的银丝，即使有了足够的润滑，其实夏的尺寸对她来说还是太大了，她受不住地将头靠在夏的肩膀上，却又不舍得咬上去，只是用嘴巴蹭着，偶尔用舌头舔舐两下。

虽然说露西已经很努力去摆动了，可是对夏来说这远远不能够满足他，他不自觉地挺动来回应身上的露西，这对露西来说又是一个很大的折磨，她又在他肩头抽噎起来，心里深深地觉得男友的持久力太好也是一个大问题。

这一次让夏接近临界点了，他加快速度，耳边只能听到两人下身相交的水声还有露西的呻吟声。

在数十次快速的抽动中，夏正准备抽离露西再次射在外面的时候，突然感觉身上的人用双腿用力地缠住了他的腰。

“露西……松开，要射……”夏的声音有些不稳，他已经有些忍不住了。

露西在他颈窝处摇了摇头，轻声道：“在、在里面，不要在外面……”

夏没有说话，只当默认。

露西只感觉他闷哼了一声然后体内似乎被填满了一般，之后一些让人感到很难为情的液体就从两人的交合处缓缓流了下来，空气里弥漫着情欲的味道，夏的轻喘声还在她的耳边回荡和她的交织在一起，这种灵肉合一的感觉不管多少次都让她感到很满足，只有这样才感觉他们是真正在一起的。

为了防止夏等会儿又精虫上身再带着她来一次，露西马上说道：“我、我们快去洗澡……”

“恩……”然后夏动了动，发现露西依旧紧紧搂着他的脖子，然后无奈地一把就着刚才的姿势像抱孩子一样抱起露西下床，“我发现露西你真的好幼稚啊！”

露西无地自容地将夏的脖子搂得更紧，心里想着也不知道是谁把她弄得完全动弹不得。

感觉夏脚步稳健地走到浴室，露西不禁松了一口气觉得自己说去洗澡真是明智的选择，但是当她到浴室又被夏压在墙壁上这样那样继续折磨的时候又是后话了。

直到天亮才躺在床上靠在某人怀里的露西感觉自己还是太天真了，以后还是少惹夏吧。


End file.
